The Howling
by Flamegaruru
Summary: Rukato- The horror ensues as the moon rises...
1. Untamed Darkness

__

The Howling

By: Flamegaruru

Hey, it's Flamegaruru again with a teaser for a possible story! It's rated the way it is because of violence and the rating might possibly go up again! '.'; Sadness! Dark story, it happens when I have a bad day. -_-'

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Notice that Digimon or any related thing to Digimon is not included in that sentence.

~ Character's P.O.V. ~ 

Tonight was a full moon. It sparkled clearly in my ocean blue eyes. I know that because I saw my reflection in a puddle. But that is of irrelevance.

Only moments before did the excruciating pain come forth, twisting and distorting my body, I was used to it. Besides, I reveled in the pain.

My legs itched to run. Padded feet with sharp claws allowed me to run like the wind. The dirt underneath my paws felt cool and moist, indicating there was a recent rain. I kept on running. The breeze felt cool blowing through my fur.

On and on I ran, not knowing where exactly I was heading, but somehow…I did know, if that makes any sense. My feet just led the way.

I was told that on the full moon, I, like my predecessors, go crazy. That's the reason they pin on me for my, odd, shall I say, psychology.

The rocks ended underneath my feet, and my calf muscles propelled me into the air easily clearing the ledge. My long snout inhaled the air and I knew. They were here. My upper lip furled upwards in disgust. I stealthily made my way through the dense trees to where their pungent odor permeated. 

Hiding amongst some bushes, my eyes took in these trespassers of my forest, my enemies. They milled about, making small talk here and there. A low growl emanated from the bowels in my throat. My hands flexed and unflexed; clenching and unclenching.

Staring in at them, my eyes hungrily scanned the soft fleshy area of the neck of a female. A particularly tasty female to be exact. I was so caught up in my delectable fantasies I almost didn't hear the crack of a branch indicating an approach. Almost.

My body kicked into gear, an inhuman roar came out of my mouth as I attacked my stalker, claw and fang lashing wildly. His scream ceased as I slashed his throat, blood spurting everywhere. Voices cried out in the night. Only five, including my prey. My lips curled into a smile.

Throwing my weight back onto my haunches enabled me to leap upwards into the air, my body obscuring my enemies' view of the moon. Shots rang out. The wind ruffled my fur giving it a demonic appearance. Pushing my ego back into the depths of my mind, my hands outstretched, the already bloodied claws boring into another victim.

With a thump I landed onto the ground, wasting no time dodging bullets, my fist pounding into a soft belly sent one enemy falling into another's knife shearing his internal organs, the thick liquid spurting everywhere. Three down. My legs stretched outward as I leapt into the air, effectively breaking a jaw. I landed onto the creature's chest, my sheer bulk crushing his ribs, most likely shattering bones which punctured his heart, thus sending blood up and through his mouth. A gunshot pierced my side. As I let out a howl of rage, I charged toward my victim, a blind ravaging machine. Mouth open, drool spilling out of the side, I dug my claws into the creature's chest, killing him.

Feeling my side I felt a warm liquid. My sense of judgment told me it was a flesh wound, nothing too worry about. It'd scar soon, considering my abnormal healing rate.

I had almost forgot her until I head her scream. My eyes swiveled in their sockets as I spun my body around to face her. I could see the whites of her eyes; fear. I snarled in anticipation as my feet dug into the ground, chasing the fleeing animal.

Up into the air I leapt, landing on her back, My tongue lashed out, spittle flying every which way. I couldn't take it any longer. My jaws clamped down on her throat. For a fleeting instant, I felt the rapid pulse of her heart. A second later, there was none. I was very thirsty. 

I slowly straightened up after I was done drinking. I tasted the blood on my gruesome fangs, felt it ooze onto my face. For a second I realized I must be quite ominous looking. Rolling my eyes I winced in pain as I started walking. The effects of the bullet wound had taken its toll on me. I sauntered over to a nearby pool.

Glancing down into the water, I stared at myself. An assortment of dark red splotches covered my blue-white fur. Looking up to my head, my silver earrings dangled and flashed in the night. Near the top of my head, a few tufts of blond hair fell in front of my eyes. My cold blue eyes. I bent down and cupped water into one of my paws, soaking my wound in it. Seeing my face again as I commenced to wash my hands gave me a feeling of disgust, of utter revulsion. Plunging my head in the water, I hoped to get the blood off of my snout.

Bringing my head out of the water, flashes of light told me that more creatures were entering the area. I pondered about ambushing them, but I had already sustained a wound, so I decided against risking it. I slowly stretched my body, my side sore from the wound.

Eager to feel the wind, I took off at a running lope. When I healed I'd be off on my mission. I saw him once in this forest, and I'll see him again when I'll travel to the real world. There I'll get him; revenge for my best friend. Blood dripped out from my clenched hand, but I paid it no head. Soon I will have that red menace. And who better to lead me straight to him than his Tamer, Takato Matsuda?

************************************************************************

How was it? Should this be rated R?

First person who tells me who this guy is gets a part in the story. Try to guess what Digimon form he is in. Oops! I said too much!

Slight romance later on, but plenty of intrigue, anyway.

~Flamegaruru~


	2. Midnight Moon

__

The Howling

Chapter 1: Midnight Moon

By: Flamegaruru

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Thank you the few reviewers! This chapter isn't really violent…so sorry if that's what you're here for. The REAL violence is in the last chapter…hee hee! Now, Takato is our main character (because he's so cute! J ) since this is an... ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic! You'll see why… Okies, I'm warning you: This is a Rukato. I said it. Yet, it is not like the 'Goggle-head' series, which is ALL Rukato. In this story, you can more than likely (non-Rukato fans of course) scroll down and miss the Rukato and there isn't much to be all-vomitous about. The romance is quite minimal. The reason the first chappy was so bloody is because I was in a…bad mood… 

Disclaimer: I own the plot (hopefully). I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

Author's note: Download 'The Biggest Dreamer'! It is a wonderful theme and it remind me of Takato (duh, but he DOES come in 2nd to Ruki of course) and Takato reminds me of…^____^ He knows who he is.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Dun dun dunnnnn ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Name: Matsuda Takato

Earth years: Sixteen

Date: October 31st, 20—

Title: History

The reason and only reason I'm writing on this data pad is because my teacher, Iasashi-sensei, is making me write the history of this past century (a little of me included) to bury in a time capsule, only to dig up again in a few months.

The history of Japan in this century (if I recall correctly) has changed immensely from a millennia ago. Drastically. This century, a computer probe was sent through the digital network, thus finding a world practically identical to our own. With one major exception, that is.

Scientists dubbed the world 'The Digital World'; Digiworld for short. Real imaginative, aren't they? Anyway, the Digiworld is inhabited by creatures called Digimon that possess awesome firepower. Well, at least the majority of them do.

Working with the other world, scientists have created a bridge to the other world, allowing both sets of creatures to travel back and forth as they please. They did this by some complicated equations I am too lazy to learn, and Iasashi-sensei is too lazy to teach us (just kidding, sensei!). This creates small problems, allowing both species to go to the different worlds when they please. Just think about it. So, for Digimon and humans who wish to work together, our lovely scientists devised up a device called the D-Arc. It is an irregularly shaped object that allows us to manipulate data. This D-Arc also allows us humans to swipe 'modify cards' to help our Digimon partners (In case you were wondering how we get to the world, we either use our D-Arcs or passes issued by the government at little bridges called Digital Pockets that transport us to the other world).

Now with every good thing in the world, there is bound to be something bad tagging along with it. In this case, bounty hunters. Human and Digimon alike, sent to kill 'menaces to society'. In other words, the other race.

Since Iasashi-sensei has turned on the news, there have been startling reports of human killings in the Digiworld. Repulsive pictures of the victims have been shown and I am quite glad there are no words to describe the heinous sight. The top ranked human bounty hunter Tenji Takaishii has been sent to the Digiworld to kill the offender, I hope Tenji gets impaled by a Unimon. I met him once and he is an arrogant baka (fool, jerk in the nice sense Sensei!).

I look over to my friend, Lee Jenrya. Jenrya looks about as bored as I am. My other friend Katou Juri is shooting him these weird looks. She looks as if she's got the hots for him. Gag me.

A crashing bang is heard next door, but it doesn't frighten anyone. We're all used to our Digimon partners making a loud ruckus.

Speaking of which, Guilmon is my partner. He is a red-dinosaur like Digimon I created myself. He uses a fire attack to incinerate our enemies. Guilmon is a funny Digimon and a good friend. He has to sleep in the shack in Shinjuku Park because my house isn't big enough to add him as a permanent resident (he eats enough food to feed an entire nation). My dad says that we will add a room this summer since Guilmon has stopped raiding the bakery we run.

I really do not see the point in describing myself, but since I need to in order to pass this class…As stated above, my name is Matsuda Takato and I am sixteen years old. Let's see…what else do I need to depict about myself to myself ( a joke, Sensei, a joke)? I am five foot seven inches tall, brown hair that is never tamed, amber eyes…I know I'm forgetting something…aha! That's it! I wear yellow goggles on my head!

That's about all, I guess.

The thoroughly bored,

Matsuda Takato

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato brushed his khaki pants off as he headed towards Guilmon's shack for a chat. Takato snickered at his little joke.

" Takatomon!" Guilmon jovially cried as he flung open the gate door to greet his Tamer.

" Hi, Guilmon! I brought you some bread, day-old bread, and the day-old-day-old bread!" Takato's smile widened as Guilmon continued to prance about.

" Mmrf!" Guilmon happily chowed down on the food as Takato led them into the shack.

Takato paced about the shack nervously wringing his hands, throwing a furtive glance over his shoulder every so often. Guilmon swallowed a chunk of bread.

" What's wrong, Takato?"

" Well…" Takato bit his lip, a bit of color rising to his cheeks. " Promise you won't tell?"

" Oh, goody! A secret! A secret! Takato's got a secret!" Guilmon merrily clapped his claws together as he emphasized the last secret.

" Guilmon!" Takato cried. " Please be serious!"

" You can trust me!" Guilmon ran around Takato in circles.

" Okay…" Takato threw another cautious look over his shoulder. " It all happened after I buried my time capsule. I was heading over here after picking up you bread when it happened…"

*small flashback*

Takato's legs swung about in front of him, his arm slinging the bread bad over his shoulder. _What a perfect day…the sun is shining…the birds are singing…my eyes are closed…OW! _Takato's eyes shot open as he fell to the ground after colliding head-on with someone else.

" Hey! Watch where you're going, goggle-head!" An indignant feminine voice barked from next to him.

" Well I had an excuse! I had my eyes closed!" Takato felt his blood pump faster.

" At least I'm not a loopy goggle-head who doesn't know better than to close their eyes when walking!"

" At least I'm not a wimpy pip-squeak!"

" If you weren't a girl, I'd beat you up."

" Look who's talkin'!"

" That does it!" The red-haired girl leaned over and slapped Takato's arm.

" Ow!" Takato yelped. " That actually did hurt!"

The girl smirked triumphantly back at Takato who forced his mouth into a frown.

_I can't believe myself. This can't be happening…_Takato fervently tried to ignore the pulsating throb in his chest, The girl's violet eyes stared at him….Takato wished she would stop staring…she was confusing him…he was just sick, that's all…_Yeah; lovesick. _Takato scrunched his eyes closed in an attempt to drive the annoying voice out of his head.

" You'd better watch yourself, goggle-head," the girl stood up and brushed her pants off. Takato stood also. " Next time we meet; POW! " The girl implied her point by punching her fist into her open palm.

" Ha ha," Takato sarcastically replied.

The arrogant grin returned. " That's right. You are a joke."

" Hey! Why are you insulting me?" Takato demanded, hands on his hips as he used his advantage of height over her.

" Are you trying to intimidate me?"

" Why?"

" Because it's not working. You're about…three inches taller than I am."

" So? That's enough."

"…It's still not working. Besides," there was that confident grin again. " I've seen pieces of lint more intimidating than you."

" Ugh…okay. Maybe we started off on the wrong pavement." Takato grinned.

" So what you're saying is that I basically kicked your fanny in insults."

" I never said that."

" You are so loopy," the girl rolled her eyes.

" I'm Matsuda Takato," Takato bowed his head.

" Makino Ruki." Ruki tilted her head slightly. 

" Pleased to meet you," Takato smiled.

" Whatever." Ruki turned her head sideways. Takato liked to pretend that she was blushing. But that was it. Pretending.

" Catch you later!" Takato waved as Ruki set off. A small wave of a solitary hand was his reply.

*end of flashback*

" So that's why you're late?"

" No. When that ended, I spent five minutes watching her walk and turn the corner," Takato buried his head in his hands. " I'm so immature!"

Guilmon blinked. " Takatomon?"  
" Hmmm?"

" That's not immature."

" Huh?" Takato blinked back skeptically.

" At least you're not wading on her hand and foot."

" I guess so…"

" And you think of her as good-looking and so everything's okay!" Guilmon made a peace sign.

" That's right!" Takato smiled. A couple of seconds later, he frowned. " Guilmon!"

~~~~~ Scene change and P.O.V. change to the character's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pungent odor of humans filled my sensitive nostrils. Fur rising on the back of my neck, I hid in some nearby bushes. My eyes took in every detail of the humans that passed by. A small family going to the Digiworld for a trip. I sat there, staring at the succulent meat. An inhumane part of me urged me to go perforate them, but a stronger part willed me to stay hidden.

My purple claws impatiently dug at the soft earth. I had to sneak into the Earth disguised as my previous human form. My lips curled in disgust for I sill felt dirty in that form.

A soft boom echoed in the distance. Rain was coming. I smirked to myself. I liked to make an ominous entrance.

If my nose wasn't wrong, Matsuda should be to the north. So as to keep my presence hidden, I crept along the bushes in this nature preserve. Another whiff of the air told me the boy was moving. Happy for an excuse, I started to lope through the forest to him, for he would lead me to Guilmon…

~~~~~~~~~~~ Takato, and Author's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato slowly exhaled as he walked down the barren streets. It was getting close to dinnertime, so he said good-bye to Guilmon and set on his way. Takato rubbed his palms fervishly against his arms for he was suddenly cold. The moon was obscured by the thunder clouds tonight. 

Takato swiveled his head back and was met with the dark alley. He shrugged his shoulders. Nothing to worry about, he thought.

Still carrying that foreboding feeling of someone following him, Takato whipped his head behind him. A flash of lightning, a slim figure shot through the light.

The hair rising on the back of his neck, Takato didn't care if he was acting immature; he started running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Takato could hear the heavy panting behind him, hot breath rippling the hair on his neck. Never missing a step, Takato stole a glance backwards. He stopped, chest heaving. Nothing there. Takato let out a small chuckle at his imagination. Turning around, Takato screamed out loud as a flash of blond and sparkling view invaded his vision. He was thrown violently onto the pavement, the new body heavy on his. Takato felt gooey slim drip down his face, saw the flashing fangs, felt them dig into his chest. Numbed by the pain, Takato wondered why he was bitten there. He wasn't left thinking for long for he blacked out.

Rain started to pelt down onto the ground…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^.^ I hope that isn't too bad of a chapter. I need your help! Should I use Gillmon instead of Guilmon? What are the Tamer's Digimon's attacks in Japanese? Is Myotismon called that in Japanese? Only you smart reviewers can answer those!

As for the teaser question…everyone guessed WereGarurumon correctly. But he is not, I repeat NOT Yamaki! 

Hrm…thanks for the support!

__

Next Chapter:

Crimson Paws


	3. Crimson Paws

__

The Howling

Chapter 2: Crimson Paws

By: Flamegaruru

FG: Hello all!

Ruki: Okay, punk, where's the rest of your stories? *Lifts FG up by her shirt*

FG: '.' Erp.

Takato: Yessum, we want to know!

CTC: Chibi too!

Takato: Ask Ruki, Wings on Shadows, and Too many goggle-heads! WHERE ARE THEY!!??

FG: ……..*passes out*

Ruki: Now she can't tell us what happened to the new chapters. -.-' Punk.

Takato: -_-'

CTC: T.T *clings to Ruki's legs*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I hope the plot is up to snuff. Other than that, on to the story. Hmmm…did I say that they're sixteen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Thump. Thump. Ba-thump.

Everything was blurry. My heart kept beating, faster, and faster…

__

Thump. Thump. Ba-da-da-thump.

I don't know why my heart was beating so fast. I didn't even know who I was, what I was doing, where I was, what had happened…

__

Da-da-da-thump. Thump-thump. Thump…thump…thump…

My heart started to slow down. The pain started to ebb…

__

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It was raining. I could feel the moisture collect on my body, on my clothes…

__

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I blinked the raindrops off of my eyelashes. I casually stretched my limbs, and in doing so, smelled an odd smell. A horrific smell. My nose curled up in disgust. Who could smell that bad?

__

Thump. Ba-thump. Thump.

All I knew was that I hated that smell. I could tell they were getting closer to me since I was starting to gag from the foul stench. I wanted that smell gone. _Now._

__

Thump-thump-thump-ba-thump.

I could hear the (sniff-man)'s shuffling, unsteady footsteps crunching on the leaves, breaking the delicate twigs. I could feel my lips curl upwards into a snarl. And that's when I felt it. The undeniable fury building up in my chest, the fire shooting my eyes open with a new, powerful emotion: hatred.

__

Thump-da-thump-da-thump.

I don't know why I felt hatred, or the violent notions welling up inside me. I was too upset and blinded at the moment to care. He came; right in front of me. I uttered a growl and leapt forward…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Takato woke up drenched in cold sweat. His chest heaved; he hyperventilated. A few moments later, his pounding heart started to slow back down to normal. Takato's eyes squinted, his eyebrows crinkling, he slowly sat up to a dull pain on his chest. Takato dazedly glanced down and ran his index finger down two red marks in the middle of his chest. Numbly, Takato got up out of his bed and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Getting in front of the mirror, Takato's mind started to wake up. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he still bore his goggles atop his head. He glanced down to his baggy khaki zipper pants. Eyes widening, Takato slowly bends down and plucks a piece of fur off his pants. Bringing it slowly up to the light, Takato sees that the color is blue. _Blue? There is no such thing as blue fur…_ Takato had to grip the counter hard before he could fall to the floor. His mind suddenly snapped into action.

_Last night, the storm, the werewolf…bit me…_ Takato's eyes started to widen and his breathing became rapid. _I don't remember what I did last night, when I got home, how my shirt is missing…_ Takato's body started to convulse. _Could it be true? Could I be a werewolf?_

************************ One month later **********************************

Takato Matsuda silently snickered as his friend Hirokazu was led outside of the room with Iasashi-sensei. By the ear. Another friend, Jenrya Lee, quietly hid his laughter. A few moments later, a much calmer Iasashi-sensei entered the room, followed by two, foreign looking children. Takato eyed one of them with close scrutiny, the taller one, the blond one. Something didn't feel right about him…

" Class, we have two new students. One is an exchange student from America. His name is Jason Macleod. Please treat him with the same respect as your fellow students."

A befuddled boy nodded back as the class greeted him. He took a seat next to Takato. 

" Hi. I'm Matsuda Takato," Takato grinned and shook his hand with Jason who grinned back.

" Hi." Jason sure looked a lot like Takato, what with the light brown hair. His glittering brown eyes smiled along with his face. 

" I'm Lee Jenrya. Do you know who the other boy is?" Jenrya greeted Jason silently as well.

" No. Should I?" Jason quieted as Iasashi-sensei sternly looked in the boys' direction.

" And the other new student is Ishida Yamato. Yamato, why don't you sit in the open seat behind Takato? He's the one with the goggles."

Takato shifted uncomfortably in his seat. That Yamato kid was staring at him. Really strangely, too. Clearing her throat, Iasashi-sensei sent the silent message for Yamato to get a move on. He slowly walked to his seat. Takato stole a glance at him, seeing his spiky blond hair, and those eyes. Those eyes that seemed all too familiar…

" You guys know anything about the mysterious attack about a month ago?" Yamato asked, the sensei leaving the room to make copies of the assignment. Takato's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

" Not really. All we know is that a man was savagely attacked, and was in critical condition for several days," Jenrya supplied information with a raised eyebrow.

" What's it matter to you?" Takato snapped, becoming unknowingly uncomfortable with Yamato.

" I heard that he was attacked by a werewolf," Yamato's eyes twinkled, giving the impression he was hiding something. _But what?_ Takato wondered to himself.

" Rumors about werewolves are flying all over," Jason piped up. " The man was attacked on a full moon. Werewolves can bite others and they'll turn into were-creatures, too. Then they go through this sort of excruciating pain every time they transform. It's said that they lose all sanity to the disease. And guess what? Tonight's another full moon."

" Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Jenrya chuckled. "Everyone knows that there are no such things as werewolves."

" WereGarurumons, " Yamato silently said. 

Takato had folded his arms across his chest as he listened to the conversation. This werewolf stuff was pure jibberish. He had dismissed the incident a month ago as some sort of mental lapse. It happens all the time, anyway, he had thought. And what was with this Yamato? Takato had the overwhelming urge to punch him right in the face, along with Tenji Takaishi. Perhaps even the legend, Akiyama Ryou. Takato didn't feel like beating the stuffing out of Ryou, just giving him a good insult to get him off his high horse. Ryou, the legendary Tamer. Master of the card game. Thinking about Ryou reminded him of another master of the game, the Digimon Queen, Makino Ruki, whom he'd met last month. Takato fervently shook his head to clear away his blush.

" So, Takato, I hear you have a Guilmon," Yamato whispered while Jason and Jenrya talked about the validity of the supernatural.

" What's it to you?" Takato growled. He really hated Yamato.

" I was just curious," Yamato had that arrogant grin plastered all over his face.

" Yes, in fact I do," Takato puffed, hoping sensei would hurry back before he beat this kid to a pulp.

" Been having weird emotional problems as of lately? Weird feelings, often pertaining to anger for no reason?" Takato's eyes widened as Yamato struck a chord. Just as Takato backed out of his chair, sensei entered and class started again. Takato still could not shake the feeling of foreboding as he felt Yamato's eyes boring into the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato kicked a stone in front of him, Guilmon trailing behind him. Takato didn't know what to do. He was lost. _Yamato…I'll bet he's behind all of this…I'll just have to get him to tell me what he wants from me._ Takato looked up to see a smiling Guilmon swishing his tail at him. Takato grinned and turn and they crossed the street and headed to the park.

" Hey, goggle-head," a familiar voice piped up from behind him.

Takato whirled around to see Ruki standing behind him, arms folded across her chest, that same smug grin still all over her face. " Hi, Ruki! What is…" Takato didn't finish his sentence because Yamato had just walked up behind him. Takato narrowed his eyes.

" Hello, Takato," Yamato said, seemingly happy.

" What do you want," Takato growled as his he balled his hands into fists.

" My my my!" Yamato shook his finger. " That is a very rude way to greet someone."

" Hey guys," Jenrya had arrived, and sensing the tension between Takato and Yamato, had decided to come and try to cool the boys down. Terriermon, a bunny-like Digimon with floppy ears, perched atop Jenrya's head.

Guilmon tugged on Takato's shirt, and the Tamer leaned down to hear what his partner had to say. " Takatomon, that boy smells bad," Guilmon's eyes had turned viral as he looked at Yamato. 

" I know what you mean, boy," Takato whispered. " We'll find out what's up with him soon enough…"

" Ruki-chan!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled, causing all the boys, Digimon, and the left out Ruki to look in that direction. Ruki uttered a low groan.

" Ruki-chan! How are you today?" Tenji Takaishi strutted up to the group and stopped in front of Ruki, an arrogant smile plastered all over his face. 

" What did I say about calling me Ruki-chan?" Ruki snarled. That guy always got on her nerves. Almost as much as Akiyama Ryou. Almost.

" You know you like it," Tenji seductively whispered as he grabbed Ruki's arm. " Say, why don't we go out tonight, just you and me?"

Ruki yanked her arm out of Tenji's grasp. " I'd rather kiss a Megidramon than go out with you!" She spat.

Yamato watched Tenji. Something was familiar about him. _Have I met him in the Digiworld before? Maybe he's tried to hunt me down before. Yet, there's something about him that just makes my fur stand on end…_(A/N: Oh-ho-ho! I just dropped you a clue!)

Meanwhile Takato was having similar thoughts go through his head, like how to beat Tenji up. _What does he think he's doing? That baka…_Takato growled as he clenched and un-clenched his fists. _Ruki is strong. She doesn't need my help. But if that guy does anything else…_

Tenji's eyes narrowed at Ruki. He always got what he wanted. Always. He would have the most beautiful girl be _his_ girl. " I don't think you heard what I said," Tenji threatened Ruki as he came in closer. 

Ruki threw a punch directly at Tenji's face, but he caught it in one of his hands and turned her around so that she was immobilized. Ruki squirmed valiantly in his grasp, but years of Digi-bounty hunting had toned Tenji's muscles to perfection.

That's when Takato lost all control.

" Let go of her!" Takato yelled, his eyes completely viral, now had a reddish tint to them. He threw himself against Tenji, breaking his grasp on Ruki. Takato caught her as she fell.

" Watch out Takato!" Jenrya yelled.

Takato turned around in confusion, and his head met with the butt of Tenji's rifle. All went black…

" Tenji!" Ruki cried in frustration as she struggled to hold onto a limp Takato.

" I'd get out of here. Now," Yamato said coolly as Tenji turned to look at him. Yamato felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as Tenji's eyes widened in what seemed as recognition. 

Tenji smiled devilishly. " Remember me, Ishida?" He taunted, knowing too much of Yamato's past.

Yamato's eyes turned cold as he felt the adrenaline rush. _If only I could change right now, I'd show him a thing or two…_ " I would remember meeting a scum-wad like you. Now get out of here before I get mad."

Tenji's smile turned sly as he walked away, blowing a kiss in Ruki's direction. He turned back fast, so he did not see her flicking him off.

Yamato stared at the ground for a few moments before running off, ignoring Jenrya's shouts to come back. _Why? Why did I hate Tenji? Did he have something to do with Taichi's death? And most importantly, why did I help Takato? I should've stayed and killed Guilmon, the bloody menace…My senses tell me that Guilmon is innocent, but I can't be sure, not yet…_ Yamato decided to go hide somewhere until the full moon blossomed.

" That jerk," Ruki muttered as she slid slowly to the ground, holding Takato gently while doing so. Jenrya smiled at her, and the Terriermon on his head piped up.

" I think we should stay and act as chaperones," Terriermon giggled as Jenrya groaned.

" You perverted bunny," Ruki growled and was about to do something violent when Takato moaned and struggled to sit up.

" I don't know if that was the right sound to make when waking up in that position."

" Terriermon!"

" Ow…" Takato rubbed the top of his head where he had been hit.

" It's okay now, that baka is gone," Ruki offered one of her rare smiles. _Why do I like this guy so much?_

" Hey, I know how to make it all better," Terriermon offered.

" How?"

" Momentai with an Aspirin; it works wonders." Jenrya sighed and Takato rolled his eyes.

" Takatomon? What happened?" Guilmon trotted back up to the group.

" What do you mean what happened? You are his partner; you should be at his side twenty-four seven! Although, I know that I wouldn't be around Takato twenty-four seven. That would just bring the nasty to my stomach, having to wake up next to him. I already have it bad enough with Jen."

Guilmon blinked his wide eyes. " I was just going to the bathroom. What happened?"

" This new freak that showed up hit Takato over the head because Takato's was jealous that the guy got to touch Ruki and he didn't." Terriermon nimbly avoided Jenrya's flying fist.

Takato and Ruki both blushed brightly as they hear what Terriermon said. " I think it's time for me to go home," Takato said and woozily stood up.

" Yeah, well, see you later Takato. I hope you feel better soon," Ruki said and rushed off to her house. _Oh, kami-sama, am I blushing?_

" I think we should be going too, before Terriermon gets you into any more trouble with Ruki," Jenrya said and waved good-bye.

_I wonder where Yamato went off to?_ Takato wondered, but smiled down at Guilmon as he walked his partner to his house in the park. Takato was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the sun had almost set…

" What about that strange Digimon?" Guilmon asked Takato as they reached his shed.

" Digimon? You know Terriermon," Takato scratched his head.

" That one that looked like a human," Guilmon said. He wondered for a second why Takatomon smelled a bit like that Digimon smell, but dismissed the thought.

" Yamato? A Digimon?" Takato felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. He fell to the ground.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon cried and leaned his Tamer against the wall.

" Sorry, boy, I feel strange all of a sudden," Takato looked confusedly at the ground, his heart starting to beat faster. The moon shone into the shed.

Takato grunted in pain as he curled into a ball. Guilmon could only stand by helplessly as his partner went through a horrible transformation. Takato's bones cried out in agony as they stretched out to a new length, a longer length. Takato watched as blue and white fur sprouted all over on his body. His body itself expanded, ripping the lower parts of his pants off in a jagged rip, his _clawed_ feet breaking free of the shoes. His fingers shaped themselves into sharp jagged claws. Takato felt like he was going to pass out as his face twisted and distorted and morphed into a muzzle, his ears becoming long, the fur popping up all over. Finally, the pain was done. Takato just lay on the ground, his heart slowly but surely returning to its normal rate. He slowly stood up.

Guilmon had traveled through the Digiworld before with Takato and what he saw was not a Digimon, nor a human. At first, he looked like a WereGarurumon, the exact same structure and the purple claws, the blue and white fur…but then up in the head, there was a clump of chocolate brown hair that fell over the eyes, almost completely obscuring them. One look into those eyes sent terror down Guilmon's spine like never before. Those weren't eyes of a WereGarurumon. _Those were Takato's eyes._

Takato's lips curled upwards in a snarl as he became fully aware of the change. He smelt Guilmon…and it took all of his control not to lash out and attack his best friend. Not knowing if he could control the unidentifiable hatred in his heart anymore, Takato ran full blast out of the shed.

The wind whipped its way through Takato's fur and he found he liked the feel. He wanted to test out his new body, so, seeing the park dinosaur equipment coming up, Takato leapt into the air…and to his amazement, cleared the entire thing! Takato smiled as he continued running. _That was a blast!_

Thrusting his snout into the wind, Takato caught a good scent. He didn't realize when his tongue escaped his mouth and hung at the side of his lips, panting heavily, fully intoxicated by the smell. He knew that smell all too well, and wanted it just as much. 

Takato's legs leaped and bounded across the barren streets, heading to a large house. Takato stopped a few feet from the back entrance. He could smell a Digimon. His eyes dilated as he saw a Renamon leap onto the lamppost and continue hopping across the street until it was out of sight. Takato knew he hadn't been detected because he was downwind. How he knew that…

Creeping along the fence stealthily, Takato placed his clawed hands on the top of the fence and propelled himself over it, landing quietly in the grass. He squatted, frozen, waiting to see if he had been detected. Several moments passed, and nothing was heard. Takato continued to move to the back door.

Takato slowly opened the sliding door, revealing a darkened room. And on the floor was what he was looking for. He hungrily eyed it, and stopped moving, realizing he was panting loudly. The human moaned slightly and turned over on its side. Takato cautiously moved forward, crouching into a position next to her face. He could smell her perfectly now, and found he did not want to move. An in-human part of him hungered to clamp down on her throat, but Takato was entrapped by her glory to let that side take control. His furry snout brushed softly against her skin, feeling its smoothness.

Ruki subconsciously felt something tickling her cheek. An eye scrunched as she half-heartedly waved a hand to bat it away. It disappeared, but almost immediately returned. Ruki then felt the hot breath slowly being exhaled onto her neck. That's when she became fully aware that these sensations weren't a dream. Her eyes shot open.

Takato's eyes widened in fear as Ruki's eyes shot at him, widening also as they stared at him. He felt panic and leapt up and raced out of the door, Ruki chasing after him. Takato felt her presence and he leapt over the fence and was bounding down the street too quickly for Ruki to catch up.

Ruki leaned on the fence post, her heart beating fast as she heard the neighborhood dogs barking frenziedly. _What was that thing?_ Ruki's breathing became normal as a few moments passed. She continued to stare where the creature left. _All I know is that creature isn't human, but I know who he is. One look into those amber eyes…what happened to Takato? If memory serves me correctly, only one Digimon could have the power to do something as dastardly as this; Vamdemon._ Ruki's eyes narrowed. _This calls for a visit to an old friend…_With that last thought, Ruki headed into her room to change and prepare for a little trip she and her partner Renamon would be making later that night…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Done! Sorry for the wait; finals are very evil. Hum-de-dum, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I kind of lost inspiration for it halfway through, so…

A few notes before this is done:

KevinEC: You want blood, huh? Well you're going to have to wait until the last chapter. I'll make it bloody just for you. ^_^

Thank you all who helped provide information on Digimon for me!! ^_^ I may not use it all, but it has been very helpful! Those people are: Frozen Phoenix, Exoduss, and Tatsu-no-Houou! I think there may have been more, but I forget! -.-' Thanks to those people too! I think they are Griffinmon, and KevinEC! Thanks!

AND A BIG CONGRATS TO: GRIFFINMON! He correctly guessed who the 'mysterious' figure was! Yamato in a WereGarurumon form! Good job! You should be receiving an email from me soon!

See y'all later!!

~Flamegaruru~


End file.
